


It's the Small Victories That Feel the Best

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear of Flying, Femslash, Fluff, Phobias, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Once again, Ginny is determined to help Hermione get over her fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: dustbunny105  
> Title: It's the Small Victories That Feel the Best  
> Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
> Request/Prompt: fear of heights  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 295 words  
> Summary: Once again, Ginny is determined to help Hermione get over her fear.  
> Author's Notes: Once again, many thanks to stronghermione1 for the wonderful beta.

**It's the Small Victories That Feel the Best**

"Ginny, I can't do this," Hermione said, shaking her head at the broom in front of her. "Get that thing away from me."

Ginny laughed, pushing the broom even closer to Hermione. "Come on, love. You can't date a Quidditch star when you're afraid of heights," she teased. "We'll do it together."

"You know I'm afraid of heights," Hermione told her girlfriend for what felt like the millionth time. "Please, Ginny, no." She took a step back when Ginny came closer.

"Just for one second? We won't even go that high up, all right? I promise nothing bad will happen to you," Ginny told her sincerely. She puffed out her lower lip, looking at Hermione pleadingly. "Pleeeease?" she whined. "Just a second and then we'll be done for today."

"Ginny, look, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help me get over my phobia, but I've been afraid of heights for years."

"But you rode on the back of a hippogriff, thestral, and a dragon!" Ginny protested.

"And each experience was more terrifying than the last," Hermione said with a laugh. "Ginny, I love you, but I'm not getting on that broom. Not today."

Ginny pouted before letting out a long sigh, knowing that she was defeated for now. "Will you at least touch the broom?" Ginny asked after a moment.

Hermione frowned before slowly nodding. "I can touch it, but that will be it for today, understood?" When Ginny nodded, Hermione reached out and briefly touched the polished handle of the broom. "There, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Ginny replied beaming. That was certainly progress, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she actually got Hermione to sit on the broom. One day, it would happen. Ginny was sure of it.


End file.
